1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tourniquet apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pressure wrap device wherein the same is arranged for securement about an individual's limb to limit bleeding during and subsequent to injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tourniquet devices of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,162; 4,640,821; 4,637,394; 4,297,996; and 3,628,536.
Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide for a tourniquet structure accommodating ease of manipulation of the strap structure to position a projection relative to an individual to limit hemorrhaging subsequent to injury and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.